


Redlight, Greenlight

by sendricamp



Series: Ready, Set, Go [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca liked when she made Aubrey mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redlight, Greenlight

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Kirsten for the help on this!

Aubrey stormed into the computer room, ripping the headphones off of her girlfriend’s ears. “What the fuck, Aubrey?!” Beca yelled, turning around in the chair.

“Have you not been listening? I have been calling you for thirty fucking minutes telling you I was on my way home,” she snapped. “Clearly, I should just stop trying to get a hold of you.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to storm in here and fuck with my shit! I thought that was the rule. I stay out of your office if you stay out of my workspace,” she replied, standing up. She looked the blonde over, noting the heels she was wearing. “You wanna take those things off? I don’t want to get a cramp in my neck from having to look up.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, turning and walking out of the room, the heels clacking on the hardwood floor. Beca followed, stopping in the bedroom door. “You always lock yourself up in that room.”

“You always spend too much time at work. What in the fuck else am I supposed to do? I clearly can’t do you.”’

“Drop the attitude.”

“You’re the one who stormed in all bitchy-pants.”

Aubrey crossed the room, grabbing Beca’s arms and slamming her into the wall. “I said drop the attitude.”

“What are you going to do about it?” she asked, her voice a mixture of anger and arousal.

The blonde thought about it for a moment, stepping back and looking down at Beca. “Take off your clothes. All of them. Then get on the fucking bed,” she ordered.

“Make me,” Beca spat.

Aubrey pinned Beca to the wall, her arm snaking down to rub Beca through her jeans. The smaller woman let out out a moan, her head falling back against the wall. “Take them off.” She grinned, removing her hand. “Remember, Beca, we are in my domain right now,” she growled, motioning to the bedroom.

Beca grunted at the loss of contact as Aubrey moved away. “Bitch.” She easily stripped out of her clothes, leaving them on the floor before climbing onto the bed. Aubrey pushed her back, easily sliding handcuffs around each wrist before making sure she was securely fastened to the bedposts before doing the same with her ankles. Beca kept her eyes locked on her girlfriend, her core aching as Aubrey slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

“I hate it when you make me angry, Beca.” She slid the fabric off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before easily stepping out of her skirt. “I don’t like getting angry with you.” She climbed onto the bed, hovering over Beca. “Why do you always feel the need to yell at me?”

“What can I say? I like being punished.”

Aubrey ran her fingers lightly over Beca’s skin, starting at her neck, stopping to focus attention on her nipples. Beca’s back arched off of the bed, a moan escaping her lips as Aubrey tweaked and pulled. She continued her movements, placing kisses down Beca’s stomach, stopping when she reached her center. “Oh, Beca, you are so wet.”

Beca whimpered, bucking her hips, crying out as the metal dug into her wrists and ankles with the motion.

Smirking, Aubrey slowly ran two fingers over the wet folds, watching Beca’s body tense as her breath caught in her throat. Her head dipped down, tongue taking the same path her fingers just had, stopping to lightly flick over her clit. “You taste so good,” she mumbled, her mouth pressed to the bundle of nerves, Beca trying, with no luck, to deepen the contact. Aubrey slammed three fingers into the younger woman, listening as she cried out. She slowly moved in and out, gently sucking on her clit.

“Harder,” Beca moaned, her hips rotating in time with Aubrey’s tongue. “Please.”

Aubrey kept her same pace, her teeth grazing Beca’s clit. The brunette hissed, biting down on her lip until she tasted blood. Aubrey pulled away, placing a trail of bites along Beca’s inner thigh. “You know the rules, Beca. You don’t get to make demands. I am in control.” She removed her hand, locking her eyes with Beca’s as she licked each finger. Beca gulped and bit on her lip harder. Aubrey removed herself from the bed, walking across the room to the dresser.

“Don’t tease me,” Beca choked out, her arousal growing when she realized what Aubrey was digging through the drawer for.

“Teasing is half the fun, Beca.” She shimmied out of her underwear before sliding on the strap-on. She climbed back on the bed, positioning herself at Beca’s entrance. “You don’t get to cum until I tell you to, understand?”

Beca nodded.

Aubrey smirked, quickly burying the dildo into Beca, eliciting a loud moan from the brunette. She paused before pulling out part of the way. She pressed a finger down on Beca’s clit gently as she slowly slid back in. Her hair cascaded around Beca’s face. “How do you feel?”

“So close.” Beca said trying to catch her breath. The strap-on filling her in a way that she knew only Aubrey could manage.

“Well that won’t do,” Aubrey said, pulling out completely. “You don’t get to cum yet.”

Beca can’t stop the whimpered, “Please.”

Aubrey grinned down at Beca, “Now what did I say about that?”

“To shut up.” Beca watched Aubrey’s eyes as they trailed over her body.

Aubrey leaned so her mouth was right next to Beca’s ear, the strap-on resting enticingly on Beca’s thigh, “So shut,” Aubrey nipped at Beca’s earlobe and wrapped her arm around Beca’s waist, pulling her closer, “Up.” Aubrey sat up, still straddling the other woman and reached around her back, unhooking her own bra. Letting it fall down she smirked at the look on Beca’s face. She leaned forward again, her breasts rubbing against Beca’s. Her right hand reached down to Beca’s hip and grabbed purchase. She let her tongue trail along Beca’s jaw before sucking hard on Beca’s chin. She licked across Beca’s lips, her nails digging into the skin Beca’s upper thigh.

“Oh God,” Beca said as she felt her body begin to clench. Her eyes slammed shut and her back arched.

Aubrey pulled back, surprised, watching as Beca came down from her orgasm. “Did you just?”

“Fuck,” she whispered, her eyes meeting Aubrey’s. “That.. has never happened before.”

“What am I going to do with you, Beca? You broke the rules.”

“I’m sorry.”

Aubrey shook her head. “Sorry isn’t good enough,” she said, her voice low. She adjusted herself over the woman, pushing into her, picking up a hard and fast rhythm. Beca pulled against her restraints, fists clenching as she felt another orgasm building. “Are you going to cum for me, Beca?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” she growled, keeping the pace as Beca tensed, a low moan escaping her lips. Aubrey kept going, watching as Beca’s body shook with another orgasm, continuing her movements, refusing to let the brunette calm down.

“Aubrey,” Beca pleaded, her breath coming in short shallow bursts as she came again. “Please. Stop. I need.. I need to breathe.”

The blonde kept her pace, ignoring her girlfriend's pleas.

Beca closed her eyes, her body tensing yet again. She was trying to clear her mind, trying to remember that one word. It clicked, almost instantly, as she shouted, “Redlight!”

Aubrey immediately stopped, removing herself from Beca, watching as she caught her breath. She disappeared into the bathroom, removing and cleaning the strap-on before placing it back in the drawer. She moved to the bed, slowly releasing the cuffs from Beca’s ankles. Her fingers easily removed Beca’s left wrist first, placing soft kisses along the bruises forming on the skin, repeating the process with her right hand. “I love you,” she whispered, grabbing the blankets from the foot of the bed and pulling them over the two.

“You are such a bitch,” Beca said, curling into Aubrey’s side. “I love you, too.”


End file.
